10 Reasons I Despise you
by little-miss-snape123
Summary: Lucius creates a little list, better than the summary sounds... I hope. Reviews please, criticisms welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**10 reasons why I despise you**

**Lucius's musings on Hermione.**

Apparently you need a list on why I completely loathe you, as if it isn't glaringly obvious already.

**10)**I suppose if this is a list, number ten should be the tenth most offensive thing about you, so you should bear in mind that as this list continues my hatred will only increase. It's difficult to limit it to ten, I could list thousands, but I have decided the tenth should be **your freckles **whether they're something inherited from your youth, yet to die out, I don't care.. They make you look like a child, an idiotic, unclean child. Which in many ways you **are. **Have you never heard of glamour charms? Or makeup? Judging by the looks of you you obviously have not. Many pureblood witches can pull off the natural look, you however, cannot.

I wouldn't even suggest trying to change yourself though, you can dress mud up but you will always be filth, no self respecting wizard would ever go near you, although I wouldn't put it past you to lower yourself to a **muggle, **cheap whores will resort to anything to fulfill their needs.

**9) **That **hair. ** I know I shouldn't be offended by your appearance so much, but you really do have a lot wrong with you. Your plain looks reaffirm my beliefs, which I suppose (in a perverse way) I should thank you for. Your hair is awful, truly the worst thing about your hideous looks, it feels like nylon for a start. It's coarse, and you're always pushing it out of your face. Tie it back, would be the simplest answer, or get a hat. Those battling strands serve no purpose, they don't enhance your looks. I remember setting your hair on fire once, I could barely tell the difference, your hair's so wild. I repaired it though, I had to in a way, to remind you just how unbelievably plain you are. Women like my wife and her family just ooze glamour, they're beautiful, finer, elegant. They're willow and you're oak.

My wife bought some nylon stockings the other day, I tore them to shreds.

**8)** You have an **incessant need to talk, **I take no interest in the drivel that spills from your mouth, I don't want to hear it. You have nothing of use to say yet you insist on blundering on. I've never met a mudblood like it, after all I've done to you it's still not enough. You never stop talking, I've begun to give up even trying to stop you. Your ridiculous voice just prattles on, torture didn't stop you. Hunger didn't stop you. I doubt even death would stop you. 

**7) **You **antagonise me **in to replying to your drivel, asking silly questions that you shouldn't even be concerned about, you make me so angry I can't bite back my replies. I've always been good at control, you anger me to the point where I can't stop myself hitting you, shouting out, I can't control..

This point seems to be more about myself, so we'll scrap this one.

**6) **You're **naïve **to the point of ludicrousness, you live in a land of make believe where childish dreams such as love and the side of 'good' exists, you believe that things will turn out well and I daresay you still hope for your life. I've tried to break it to you that there is no good, love is merely attachment and things will only ever turn out well for some. Happiness isn't meant for all, it certainly isn't meant for mutants like you. Another thing, I will personally see to it that you will never make it out of here alive. Ever.

**5)**You're **not like the other mudbloods.** Your magic ability is potent, I've experienced wandless magic by your hand, a trait mudbloods **don't **have, there isn't two ways about it, they just don't have magic in their blood, they **can't **possibly do wandless magic, so how have you managed it? Another mutation, mimic our ways in order to survive? How did you do it? Your blood is little more than water and ions.  
It's disgusting, I've built my life on these ideals, and I will swear that you are not the rule, you are the **exception.**

A pathetic exception, but you are a mudblood after all. Being pathetic is all you're capable of.

That and apparently wandless magic. Hm.

**4)** You're **never afraid, **you never feared me. You used my first name all along, as if you knew just how to unravel me... Just how to bend me. You're more suited to Slytherin, than that ridiculous house Gryffindor, what use is bravery when my cunning has you captured? Even you cannot deny I have you, yet your bravery doesn't allow you to show fear, instead you display indignation, you don't **know your place.** You should by now, you really should, you're a quick learner and it's a simple lesson. I wouldn't have to visit you so often if you would just have an epiphany and realise. I. Am. Better. Than. You.

**3) **You **confuse me,** it's all so blurred now, I don't understand when these subtle changes took place. When did I stop hating you for what you are, and begin hating what you are because of what it made you? It makes little sense even to me, but do you understand? You blurred my sharp edges, you tipped everything, we were playing a game only then you changed the rules. The more we play by your rules the more I realise I have no chance of winning.

I punched a mirror the other day, because I didn't recognise what I'd become, I felt like an insect. Like **you.**

Which brings me neatly on to my next point.

**2)**You **dragged me down to your level**, you were thrashing in the dirt and you pulled me down, you called me **Lucius. **You dared to try and make conversation with the monster who wants to destroy you. I didn't even notice it happening. One minute I was aristocracy the next minute I was a peasant, and I didn't appreciate what you forced me to learn... Peasants can be so magnificent when you're one of them, when you're not spending your whole existence despising what they are. That fact might be true, but it cannot stamp out the fact that peasants should be **eradicated.** Even the magnificent ones.

**1)** **Hatred. **Because it's the only feeling I can show to you, and I fear it's the only thing you'll ever show back to me.

**Reviews and criticisms welcome :D**

**I might do another half to this, 10 things I like, but have it be a bit twisted?**


	2. Chapter 2

I decided one list obviously wasn't enough to make you see. I despise you. So I made another on the few things I like about you, perhaps you'll see how bleak things are for you if you read this, and just give up like you're supposed to.

**10) **If ever there was a poster advocating pureblood supremacy, you would surely be the girl on it. One only needs a glance at your plain looks, and then another at those of my wife and they'd be assured of the cause, you could convince them to join us without the issue of magic ever being raised, so I suppose I'm thankful to you for that, not many could achieve that. Even by mudblood standards you are exceptionally nondescript, it's infuriating, there is nothing attributable to you, nothing redeeming on your features. You. Are. Nothing.

**9) **I've never been one to have a crisis of conscience, but I was wondering about the methods we were using to achieve our aims, kidnapping children and blatant acts of torture, it was not the best way to indoctrinate people to our cause, not as Dumbledore achieved with his little order, open and inclusive, representing the misfits of our society. People forget the order has caused just as much devastation. However I was beginning to question whether these means would ever achieve our admirable aims, and then I met you. Your ridiculous ideas and stubborn vocalization of them is enough to convince me that torture and death is the only way for insects like you.

**8) **I like to hear your screams, when Bella's with you. I no longer participate, you are too below me. Too infuriating, I would surely crush you like the insect you are. But I listen, did you know that mudblood? I listen with delight as I hear you suffer, they're like music to my ears, you're so stubborn it's nice to hear you finally **break.**

It's also a reminder that you're still conscious. Still alive.

**7) **I like it when you are broken, when you're so weak you don't fight any more, can't you see how much easier it is not to suffer? To just accept who you are and know your place? Why do you have to build up that indignant mask again and again?

You told me once you hated the vulnerability without the armour, in the next breath you were asking me to dismantle my beliefs and join you in the dirt, not understanding that I wouldn't just be vulnerable, perhaps you don't understand that it's an extension of my armour that has kept you alive far longer than your use.

If only you would stay broken my defenses would protect you for much longer, instead you keep dodging out under them.

**6) **Another thing, you make me feel human. I'm not entirely sure what it is I just know that for once I'm feeling everything, every emotion is at its peak, you've made me burn with rage, incensed with hatred, irrationally defensive and occasionally you make me laugh. Perhaps it's just some mudblood trick. I think it is just you though, no other inspires me to such extremes.

You should not take this as an endearment though, being incensed with hatred makes me human. It does not make me a friend.

**5) **I like that you will die, I know this isn't something about you but merely something that will happen to you. Do you feel cheated out of this point mudblood? Or are you still disgusted that this is so high on my list?  
There's reasons more than petty hatred though, I hate you for **you. ** I don't think I've ever taken the time to get to know a mudblood, their low status means I don't affiliate with them, you're the first one I've really known. And the first one I've hated, is that an achievement for you? That I hate you because of how you are rather than what you are? I dislike you as an equal. Perhaps this is just another attempt of yours to drag me down.

**4) **You're intelligent. Supposedly.  
Your back talk is far more amusing than any other I've harbored. You extend beyond pathetic pleas, perhaps you've assessed that they just make me tiresome. Perhaps they're just not in your **courageous **nature. I prefer it this way though, so much more refreshing... Maybe you'll use this as a decoration to adorn yourself with, the honour of being my most interesting prisoner.

However you're also quite ridiculously dense, I mean. Any slightly intelligent person will gather that emotions are not simply in a line from love to hate, they're in a circle, looping round and seeping in to each other. And when one side of the circle is forbidden and wrong, you merely transfer to the other extreme. I hope you understand what I mean.

**3) **I hesitated before putting this on the list of things I like, perhaps this is another point you feel I've cheated you out of, I am grasping at straws though you see, there's not much to like.

You don't complain, at first I found it odd. Yes you begged the pain of torture to stop, yes you obviously despised being captured.  
But you never complained. Most of the prisoners whine of how they're hungry or thirsty, or beg for light or blankets or **pity.**

Not you.

**2) **I like that you are my prisoner. My property.

**1) **I think we established the circle of emotions earlier in the list so when I say this point I hope you realise the whole circle is contributing, so please don't take this final point as too much of a compliment.  
Everything.


End file.
